Several prior art orthotic braces feature front and rear panels to provide lumbar support to the patient.
For instance, in U.S. Pat. Nos. 6,478,759 and 5,967,998, hereby incorporated herein by reference, a single front support panel is attached to one or more rear panels to provide lumbar support to the patient upon closure. Devices of this type provide better support in comparison to belt-type devices. These devices may feature a reinforcement insert, typically of relatively rigid plastic, inserted into a soft material rear portion which in turn is connected to a front portion by straps. Other braces of the prior art include those described in U.S. Pat. No. 4,202,327 having a number of straps for connecting right and left sections with the straps secured to the jacket with hook-and-loop strips. U.S. Pat. No. 4,508,110 describes a jacket-type orthoses that limits motion in the thoracic or lumbo-sacral areas and uses a rigid orthoses design that may be adjusted by a patient pulling on a plurality of laces, each attached to a short strap having hook-and-loop material thereon which is used to attach the straps to predetermined positions on the rigid brace members. Other prior art U.S. patents for orthoses include U.S. Pat. No. 4,475,543, for a lumbo-sacral brace using an elastic belt fastened with a pouch in combination with a semi-wrap-around polyurethane foam splint cured in place in the pouch; U.S. Pat. No. 2,100,964, describing a surgical belt is illustrated in which a plurality of laces are interconnected to a single strap on either side thereof; and U.S. Pat. No. 3,926,183, disclosing a dorsal lumbo sacral support combines elastic and non-elastic straps in a support device for a person's back, thoracic or pelvic areas.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,927,665 relates to a lumbo-sacral support having an elastic body encircling band and inelastic tensioning system, while U.S. Pat. No. 5,074,288 illustrates a soft body brace attached to a patient with a plurality of straps to provide a back support system with interchangeable and positionally adjustable orthotic support.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,175,553 is also a lumbo-sacral orthosis orthopedic support for encircling the torso and has a plurality of straps, and U.S. Pat. No. 4,459,979 is an orthopedic appliance made of resilient material conforming to the lower back of a person and uses a plurality of adjustable straps. U.S. Pat. No. 5,362,304 discloses a thoracic lumbar sacral orthosis device formed as a jacket and has support plates which can attach thereto, and U.S. Pat. No. 5,188,585 concerns a lumbo-sacral orthopedic support which encircles the torso of a patient and has adjustable strap portions. U.S. Pat. No. 4,559,933 describes an orthopedic lumbo-sacral corset using semi-rigid elements and inflatable pads.
The foregoing patents are hereby incorporated herein by reference.
One of the problems with these types of braces is that the reinforcement inserts placed in the rear panel portion of an orthotic brace typically are relatively stiff and cannot be formed to fit the small of the back of a particular patient. The patient must use an array of straps on at least one side of the brace to tilt the rear panel containing the reinforcement insert.
While more malleable materials might be used to conform to the shape of a particular patient's back, these softer materials alone typically are incapable of transmitting enough static force to provide lumbar support to the patient.
Accordingly, in light of the aforementioned shortcomings of currently available orthotic braces, there is a need for a flexible lumbar orthosis which can be adjusted on the patient so as to conform to the back of a patient to provide a more customized fit, without sacrificing lumbar support rigidity, and while easily adjusted without having to adjust the brace by rearranging the straps or other portion of the brace.